Late Night Heart to Heart
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: Set after the Majin Buu Saga. Bulma asks Vegeta why he did what he did, as well as some other things. Inspired by a fan comic on Pinterest. BULMA'S POV.


**Late Night Heart to Heart**

 **by Erin Salvatore**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I'm just borrowing. Only the story belongs to me.**

 _ **Note: Hey, guys! I'm back with a new DBZ one shot. It was inspired by a fan comic I read on Pinterest. It's a Bulma/Vegeta fic that takes place shortly after the events of the Majin Buu Saga.**_

 _ **HERE WE GO!**_

 _Capsule Corp. HQ…_

 **I** found it difficult to sleep that night, even more difficult than any other time in my life. And all because of a single event that I had been unfortunate to have witnessed. My husband, Vegeta, standing in the middle of the stadium at the World Martial Arts Tournament, his eyes full of evil and hatred, and that horrible "M" on his forehead. I was both scared, but at the same time, I was hurt. I thought that I had failed him as a wife. I thought that my love for him wasn't enough. It was hard for me to look at him in that form. What could have happened to cause my husband and the father of my son to suddenly choose to become so bloodthirsty?

I heard something stirring on the other side of the bed and I looked to see that Vegeta was awake as well. Could it be that he was feeling the same way I was feeling? I remember him telling me once that the Saiyan mating bond was strong. He also said that what one partner was feeling, the other felt it too.

I stared at him, not saying a word, as though waiting for him to speak. However, he was just as silent. Finally, the silence got to be too much and if one of us didn't speak, I'd go crazy. So, I decided to break the silence between us.

"Vegeta, we need to talk."

He looked at me. "About what?"

"About what happened," I said. "I know you may not want to talk about it, but unless something gets said, it's just going to fester, and that's the last thing I want." I sighed. "I just need to know one thing. What made you do what you did? Is the life you have with me not enough for you? Have I not given you everything?"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "You said you wanted to know one thing, Bulma. That's three things."

"Just tell me," I said. "Don't shut me out."

There was another silence as Vegeta thought about how to answer me. He could feel the tension in the room, even more than usual.

"All right, fine, you want to know why I did what I did? I'll tell you. I hated being second to Kakarot. Even though I finally achieved becoming a Super Saiyan, I was doomed to be in that damn fool's shadow. Babidi helped me become more powerful, even if that meant being a pawn in his game. Or so he believed."

I nodded slowly. "Let me guess, once he was no longer of any use to you, you were going to kill him?"

Vegeta gave me his trademark smirk. "Of course." His smirk faded when he saw the expression my face. "What's that look for?"

"You broke my heart, you know," I said. "It's bad enough I had to deal with that pride of yours during the time I've known you, but seeing you with that murderous look on your face, that was too much for me to take. You think it was easy for me to watch the man I love destroy innocent lives without any remorse at all?" Tears stung my eyes. "I felt like I was losing you, Vegeta."

That last part was harsh, but it was the truth. I really did feel like I was losing him. True, I had come close to it when the gravity machine exploded while he was training to fight the Androids. Of course, that was a flesh wound compared to now. Vegeta saw my tears and got up, pulling me close to him, running his fingers through my hair. I knew that he hated to see me cry, but I had to let him know exactly how I felt.

"Bulma, I...didn't know what I was doing," he said. "In my quest for power, I failed to see the consequences of my actions. In the past, I just did whatever I pleased and it didn't bother me. Being a warrior and a conqueror was all that I knew." He pulled back and made me meet his gaze. "To answer your other questions, the life you gave me is enough, I just never wanted to admit it because of my pride. And you did give me everything. Not only did you give me suitable armor, equipment for training, and food, but you also gave me something to fight for. That was why I sacrificed myself for you and Trunks."

I said nothing to that, just listened to what he said. I remembered hearing that he had sacrificed himself, even though at the time, I was too saddened to know the reason behind it. Now that I knew that he had done it to save us, it made feel better.

"I love you, Vegeta," I said, smiling through my tears. "I hope you know that. Even though you test my patience at times, it will never change how I feel about you. How I've felt about you since the day you first came to live here."

He didn't answer me because I kissed him before he could say a word. I was glad that we had this heart to heart, hard as it was to hear most of it. The most important thing was that I had the man I love back and that he was here to stay.

 _ **Note: Short, I know, but I couldn't think of anything else to add. Hope you liked it!**_


End file.
